La boda de mi mejor amigo
by cielphantomville
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que ESO pasó? No lo sabía. Fue como pasar de un sueño a una pesadilla con tan solo escuchar a Oliver decirle que se casaba.


**La boda de mi mejor amigo**

1

¿Cómo fue que ESO pasó? No lo sabía. Fue como pasar de un sueño a una pesadilla con tan solo escuchar a Oliver decirle que se casaba. Se CASABA y él como un tonto lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de la cama por la impresión.

Seguro que del otro lado de la línea su amigo se estaba riendo, y con todo derecho. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Le dio el día y la fecha con una alegría que le erizo todos bellos de la piel, además de estarle pidiendo que estuviera con él una semana antes del gran evento. Y aunque lo intento no pudo negarse.

Ahora debía correr al aeropuerto para poder alcanzar un vuelo directo a España, más específicamente a Cataluña. Aunque recapitulando bien las cosas, no es que tuviera prisa, tampoco eran el amigo que se muere de felicidad por qué el compadre del alma va a sentar cabeza. Era todo lo contrario y sin embargo ahí estaba rumbo a conocer a la arpía… novia o lo que sea… que le había quitado la única esperanza de estar con Oliver.

Cuando bajo del avión y apenas dar unos cuantos pasos por el andén pudo verlo, lo identificó de inmediato aun dentro de toda aquella multitud. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era su ideal, su sueño efímero y anhelo jamás alcanzado; y ahora gracias a quien sabe que lagartona así se quedaría, como una bonita fantasía que nunca seria.

Estaba tan ensimismado y abstracto en esos ojos negros que lo miraban con anhelo y felicidad que cuando ella se encamino directo hacia él y lo abrazo de manera familiar casi salto al techo porque no la había visto, un segundo después de despertar a la realidad la reconoció, era Paty, la chica que había seguido la carrera del mediocampista durante toda su trayectoria. Sonrió por cortesía, no quería quedar mal frente al capitán de la selección Nipona.

Oliver no queriendo quedarse atrás también lo abrazo como bienvenida cuando Paty lo soltó, con sinceridad y cariño lo estrecho con fuerza, ella conto hasta cinco antes de apartarlos lo más rápido posible, la demostración de afecto ya estaba atrayendo miradas y para el gusto de la chica duraban demasiado su manifestación de amistad.

Salieron rápido del aeropuerto dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Oliver, el novio estaba entusiasmado de mostrarle la habitación dispuesta para su huésped de honor y futuro padrino.

El ángel francés se negó rotundamente, sería incorrecto aprovecharse de esa manera de su mancuerna, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba evitar era presenciar alguna escena por demás cariñosa si es que Paty ya compartía casa con Oliver. Con sus cosas en las manos salió en busca de un hotel sin dejarse convencer lo contario a pesar de las suplicas del capitán del orgullo japonés. Por suerte no tardó mucho en encontrar uno, y luego ya instalado o por lo menos con las maletas seguras en una habitación, salieron a tomar un café para hablar más tranquilamente.

Estando los tres dentro de una acogedora y discreta cafetería Tom Misaki pensaba que esa escena se le antojaba más fingida que cualquier cosa. En especial porque tanto Paty como él parecían incómodos con la situación y la presencia el uno del otro a pesar de sus intentos por disimularlo.

—¿Por qué no salimos a beber algo? —Tom quería encontrar un motivo para alejarse de la ex-porrista, aunque fuera solo un rato.

—Si claro, como en los viejos tiempos —contesto Oliver con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes como si anticipara la diversión.

—¿Mejor aún, por qué no le enseñamos algunos de los lugares que frecuentamos? —Ofreció Paty uniéndose a los planes e ignorando categóricamente la sugerencia del castaño.

Tom resoplo por lo bajo, ¿que esa mujer no entendía indirectas? Con cuidado torció levemente la boca, se sentía bastante agotado y un tanto deprimido por eso…

—Creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio así que sería mejor que… —dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Nada de eso Tommy —Oliver había leído las intenciones del ojimiel y lo tomo por el brazo para impedirle que se marchara. — Tú vas con nosotros — ordeno con tal aplomo que Tom se vio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Claro que iría, él no sabía cómo rehusar cuando su capitán ponía esa carita de perro abandonado y lo miraba con aquella suplica bien implícita en sus orbes negras.

Al final terminaron por ir a un restaurante donde la cena no fue nada de importancia, el local era todo un desperdicio de espacio según pero a Paty parecía gustarle ese tipo de lugares que presumían de elegantes. El ángel francés del Soccer rodaba cada dos por tres los ojos en busca de algo interesante sin hallarlo porque hasta la plática se le antojaba sosa, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y el cansancio del viaje no hacía sino enervarlo a tal extremo que sin querer llego a cabecear un par de veces.

El capitán de la selección nipona había notado todo lo anterior y sonrió con ternura ante el esfuerzo de Tom por mostrarse atento, así pues disimuladamente y por debajo del mantel de la mesa tomo la mano del chico junto a él al tiempo que se acercaba lo suficiente para que su boca le susurraba quedamente al oído. —¿Te gustaría ir a un karaoke?

Tom solo atino a sonrojarse antes de preguntar. —¿Aquí hay? —más por decir algo que por entender la invitación.

—Claro —le respondió aun en un susurro al oído para que solo su mancuerna escuchara. —Pero es mi refugio privado, así que primero vamos a dejar a Paty y luego salimos. ¿Vale?

—Sí — contesto alegremente deseando que la alegría que sentía no se dejar ver demasiado.

Una vez Paty estuvo segura, para alegría de Tom, en SU casa. Oliver se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a coger la mano de su amigo y mancuerna en la cancha con delicadeza, como quien degusta un dulce postre, tomándose su tiempo para disfrútalo con todos los sentido y entonces su sonrisa se amplió más antes de abrazar a Tom nuevamente de forma efusiva, entregada y necesitada. Esta vez sin interrupciones el contacto se prolongó un buen rato.

— Te he extrañado tanto Tommy —confeso con el aliento rosando el cuello de su mejor amigo y disfrutando en demasía el aroma de su sedoso cabello castaño.

—Y yo a ti Oli —correspondió bajando la cabeza y resguardándola en la clavícula del medio campista, para que su amigo no viera el color que saltaba en su cara, aunque bien podría achacárselo al frio invernal que estaba haciendo.

Oliver se apartó con cuidado, pero sin soltarlo para mirarlo directo a la cara.

—Pues eso no lo creo —soltó muy serio el antiguo capitán. —Nunca recibí una carta tuya en todo este tiempo —reprocho inflando los mofletes cual niño pequeño.

—Eso es… — intento explicarse Tom, Oliver dio media vuelta para dejarlo a sus espaldas cortando su contacto visual y todo contacto físico que le provoco a Tom un vacío.

—Discúlpame, no es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones, es solo que, bueno, se me salió —se excusó Oliver antes de comenzar a caminar.

El castaño corrió un poco e intento detener a su amigo, pero incluso antes de abrir la boca Oliver volvió a hablar.

—Paty tiene una voz horrenda, jamás se lo diría pero es la vedad —rio con ganas.

El cambio de tema solo podía significar que el asunto lo colocaba un tanto incómodo y por ello Tom sabía que era mejor dejarlo por la paz. La noche era oscura y las farolas de la calle a duras penas mantenían una iluminación apropiada, sin embargo Misaki podía notar a la perfección esos cinco centímetros que Oliver había crecido y el casi imperceptible milímetro más largo de su cabello. También el tono levemente más bronceado de su piel y la musculatura extra que había adquirido su cuerpo.

—Además, no le gustan esos lugares como a nosotros —prosiguió contando Oliver sin notar el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido y señalándose primero a él y luego a Tom, los dos sonrieron de forma cómplice sin detener su andar. —Mira Tommy ya llegamos. Me muero por oírte cantar —afirmo con entusiasmo, su alegría era real así como su amistad. Se entendía mutuamente.

Tom Misaki canto esa noche como nunca en su vida, quería decirle tantas cosas al chico que tenía delante de él, hacerle ver que si se casaba sería el final de su vida, pero el jugador del Cataluña parecía estar disfrutando de la voz de su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta del sentimiento tan arraigado que esas melodías llevaban y le gritaba en cada nota. Sin ver lo mucho que Tom guardaba en su corazón.

Esa noche volvieron a compartir habitación y cama, como en los viejos tiempo cuando eran pequeños y el estar juntos era tan ordinario como respirar. Oliver había bebido, estaba tan borracho que apenas entrar a la estancia cayó sobre la cama quedándose dormido.

El ojimiel lo observo unos minutos. ¿Cuántas veces habían repetido esa escena? —Muchas —, se contestó. Porque ni la distancia impidió que las mayores borracheras de Oliver fueran a su lado. Tampoco que sus vidas estuvieran completamente ligadas de una forma inexplicable. Quería creer que lo conocía todo del pelinegro. Y entonces la duda lo asaltaba. ¿Por qué no vi venir el hecho de que le pediría matrimonio a Paty?

La contestación caía por su propio peso.

PORQUE NO QUISE.

Se sentó a su lado, con una de sus blancas manos acaricio esos cabellos tan oscuros como la noche que se deslizaban como agua. Y tomo una decisión. No permitiría que esa tonta le quitara aquello que él más amaba en la vida. Pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba aliados y sabía en dónde buscarlos.

No tuvo problemas para ubicar el teléfono, descolgó el auricular y marco rápidamente el número más que memorizado, espero los interminables segundos antes de escuchar respuesta del otro lado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora? En primer lugar. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Misaki parecía divertido mirando detenidamente la bocina y preguntándose ¿De verdad estaría tan enojado como se escuchaba? Además de imaginarse a su amigo todo despeinado y con cara de zombi.

—Sí, son las tres de la madrugada —contesto al fin Tom dándose cuenta que tal vez no estaba tan sobrio como pensaba.

—Error, aquí en Hamburgo son las cuatro, gracias por quitarme mi última hora de sueño Tommy —y el nombrado aduras penas logro retener su risa.

—No te enojes, es cosa de vida o muerte —dramatizo el medio campista con tono dolido.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te paso algo? —La voz del otro lado de la línea se oía muy alterada.

—No, estoy bien.

La casi monotonía de su voz seguramente estaban haciendo que el can cerbero de la selección Japonesa se subiera por las paredes. Y puedo comprobarlo cuando escucho salir un siseo del auricular ante de:

—¿Entonces que Tom? —Ahora sí, el guarda meta estaba que echaba chispas, seguro.

—Benji debes ayudarme —suplico Tom apretando la bocina.

—¿A qué? —Un resoplido fue una clara advertencia de que lo siguiente debía ser bueno o de lo contrario lo mataría.

—A detener la boda de Oliver, o hacer que se case conmigo —dijo con dolor y pena.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la línea. Tom sonrió tristemente, al menos eso le hizo ver que no era el único que se caía de la cama después de una noticia descomunal.

—Por favor Benji, eres el único en el que confió. ¿Puedes venir?

—Ya había pedido permiso para la boda de Oli, pero estamos a cuatro días, no sé si…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Está bien. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

—¡Gracias! —grito eufórico Tom

—Todavía no gradezcas nada Misaki, porque no sé cómo vamos a hacer para evitar ese evento, y siendo sincero creo que los dos están chiflados, por cierto, ¿desde dónde me marcas porque este número no lo tengo registrado?

—Ni yo sé qué haremos, pero ya pensaremos en algo y te estoy llamado de casa de Oli

—Si como no.

—Es cierto y … Te veo en unas horas. Si te apresuras puedes estar aquí a mediodía.

—¿Cómo?

—Me marcas para que vaya a recogerte

—¿Cómo?

—Te quiero, eres el mejor amigo que pude desear

—Chantajista

—Nos vemos

—Espera Misaki…

2

¿Qué demonios asía ahí parado a las siete y media de la mañana sufriendo con ese frio infernal? Eso era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente Benji Price, mientras titiritaba de pies a cabeza. Hacia solo unos minutos que había bajado del avión y ya tenía ganas de volver a Hamburgo. No extrañaba los entrenamientos, tampoco a ese petulante de Esnaider. Lo que si añoraba era su tibia cama, el café con leche que tomaba a las nueve de la mañana cuando hacia frio como hoy. Y sobre todo su más que ansiada tranquilidad. Porque aunque no lo demostraba estaba realmente preocupado por Tom.

Desde que se conocieron lo notó. Ese brillo en la mirada miel y en la azabache. Sin embargo al principio prefirió pensar; como todos los demás; que ellos eran solo buenos amigos. Luego vino la despedida. Él se iría a Alemania. Oliver sonrió al saberlo, le deseo suerte y un vuelve pronto. Cosa muy distinta cuando Misaki le comunicó su partida a Francia. Observo cada una de sus reacciones; primero la sorpresa, luego la ira, posteriormente la indiferencia para terminar con la tristeza. Y ni aun entonces el gran Oliver Atom se permitió explorar y afrontar ese sentimiento muy diferente que le dirigía al castaño. Con su separación por tantos años creyó que ellos dos encontraría su camino y a alguien más. Se equivocó. El torneo juvenil no fue únicamente el renacimiento del "Dúo de Oro" sino también el de un cariño más allá de la amistad.

Se complementaban. Eran el uno para el otro. Así de simple. Pero ninguno de los dos dio el paso decisivo. El torneo se terminó coronándolos a ellos como los campeones y separándolos de nuevo. Quiso gritarles en la cara. "Dejen de ser cobardes". Se abstuvo porque no era asunto suyo si ellos querían seguir engañandose. Les dijo adiós como a los otros. Una semana después el equipo del Marcella los visitaba a petición de su entrenador. Para Benji el ver a su amigo Tom fue una grata sorpresa y el castaño pareció pensar lo mismo pues apenas lo tuvo a la vista le salto encima cual si no se hubieran visto en décadas. Fue una noche de chicos, como solía llamarlas Oliver, donde Misaki bebido más de la cuenta. Lo llevo a su casa. Porque no pensaba dejarlo en su hotel a merced del idiota de Pierre. Leía en los ojos del capitán y delantero francés sus perversas y lujuriosas intenciones.

Lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y lo acostó con cuidado. A pesar de que Tom realizaba mucho ejercicio su musculatura era mínima, su cuerpo estaba bien torneado y su piel blanca era tan suave como la seda. Mirándolo así, tan desvalido e indefenso, sin mencionar ese leve rubor que pintaba sus mejillas por el alcohol, y el dulce aroma que solo él podía tener, se le antojaba violable. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tom Misaki era un ángel en todo sentido. Dulce, amable, inocente, dadivoso, e increíblemente apuesto. Un leve movimiento por parte de Tom lo despertó de su ensueño. Se separó del durmiente reprendiéndose mentalmente, tal vez cuando no estuviera tan borracho le pediría una cita de verdad. Contuvo una risa. Era de locos. Él y Tom. Eso nuca pasaría. Aunque si la estrella de cristal no existiera.

Mejor paraba ahí sus divagaciones, porque si se enteraba Andy, y se enteraría, sería portero muerto.

— Oliver… —murmuro Tommy entre sueños. Benji sonrió. Estaba en lo cierto. Se acercó de nuevo al castaño, sus intenciones eran despertarlo para hacerle burla un rato, su mano se quedó en seco. Misaki lloraba. Dio media vuelta y salió. En la mañana lo interrogaría y no lo dejaría marchar hasta saberlo todo.

Tom le conto absolutamente todo, su amor platónico por Oliver desde el día que se conocieron. El cual el can cerbero consideraba no tan platónico, pues pondría su mano al fuego a que el medio campista también estaba enamorado de su mancuerna. Le animo a que siguiera a su lado, diciéndole que algún día Atom se daría cuenta y entendería a su corazón. Vería que su alma gemela había estado delante de él todo ese tiempo y que serían muy felices. Misaki agradeció su preocupación y sus palabras. Tres días después se marchaba tranquilo y con nuevos bríos.

Que equivocado estaba. Oliver no solo era lento, sino también tonto. Estaba a punto de echar a perder su vida y de paso jodersela a Tom.

Su celular timbrando evito que matara mentalmente al capitán de la selección nipona. Contesto con una leve molestia, la voz del otro lado del aparto le devolvió su buen humor.

—Hola amor —saludo Johnson.

Andy estaba enterado de todo el problema y al igual que Benji pensaba que Atom era un imbécil total. Sin embargo también entendía que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida. Pero ahora que Misaki pedía ayuda la cosa era distinta. No estaban saboteando la boda de Oliver, estaban ayudando a Tom.

Aunque pareciera lo mismo, no lo era. O al menos eso quería pensar la estrella de cristal que estaba completamente del lado de Tom.

Fue una plática corta pero suficiente para que Benji bajara su mal humor, para cuando Tom apareció conduciendo un auto alquilado y aparco a unos metros de Price haciéndole señas para que subiera, los instintos asesinos habían desaparecido. El portero abordo el vehículo al tiempo que se despedía de su novio logrando escuchar la última petición del príncipe del campo que fue. —Apóyalo en todo lo que puedas hasta que llegue. —Lo cual sería hasta el mero día de la boda. Si es que había boda.

Una vez arriba del Toyota color guinda, Misaki se dedicó aponer al tanto a Benji mientras conducía peor que cafre, cuando termino también aparco delante del hotel en donde se quedaba. Tom lo miro con una clara mueca que decía. ¿Qué hago? El portero no había dormido bien, así que con toda su paciencia tomo a Tom de los hombros y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, para luego agregar.

—¿Deja que duerma unas tres horas y luego vemos? —Tommy sonrió y le condujo escaleras arriba del edificio en donde se hospedaba. Ninguno noto que un par de ojos negros los observaba con sorpresa, dolor y furia.

La comida fue como a eso de las tres de la tarde, pero ni Tom ni Benji estaban de humor, por ello el castaño prefirió pedir servicio a la habitación. No era su costumbre. No le gustaban esas cosas, sin embargo su visitante lo merecía. El reloj de pared ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando Price despertó por fin. Miro de mala gana el aparatejo ese, que con su tic-tac le recordaba que durmió de más. Desvió su mirada de forma tajante, no estaba trabajando, ni tampoco en el ejército así que podía despertarse a la hora que su santa gana le diera. El olor de la comida lo condujo a la pequeña mesita junto a la puerta. Tomo una fruta mientras registraba el lugar en busca de su anfitrión.

Tom estaba en el baño, su melodiosa voz salía de ese lugar. Oliver en innumerables ocasiones le menciono ese detalle. —Canta como los ángeles —había dicho mientras intentaba hacer que el castaño apoyara su comentario con una demostración. Nunca logro escuchar ese tan celestial gorjeo. Hasta ahora. Y tenía razón. Cantaba muy bien.

Toco la puerta sin mirar adentro, comunicándole que comenzaría a comer porque se moría de a hambre. El otro solo respondió con un — sí —fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Como a eso de las ocho el portero estaba inquieto, con su siesta de más de seis horas tenia pila para rato. Así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta y conocer mejor Cataluña. No le apetecía hacerlo solo, por consiguiente arrastro al castaño detrás de sí. Visitaron primero la catedral, a esa hora el rosario se podía escuchar con tal fuerza que parecía un coro. No tardaron mucho en salir y dirigirse al estadio principal del equipo local, por lógica, cerrado a esa hora, pero a ellos les importo muy poco, lo miraron un buen rato. Les era agradable estar ahí, además de que les traía añoranza. Luego sin más terminaron ingresando a una cocina familiar a cenar algo y entre risas, recuerdos y una que otra noticia el tiempo voló, la dueña del lugar tuvo que despedirlos para que se marcharan. Eran las once y tantos cuando entraron a un bar algo alejado de la zona turística. Los dos jóvenes entretenidos como estaban con su plática no notaron que los espiaban muy de cerca, que los vigilaban celosamente.

Las copas estaban a un buen precio y ellos tenían toda la noche y mucho que contarse. Al final terminaron un poco mareados, tambaleantes y hasta desorientados pero muy alegres. ¿Cómo llegaron al hotel? Ninguno de los dos sabría decirlo.

El despertador sonó como maldición exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Tom lanzo su zapato con puntería fenomenal golpeándolo con fuerza y logrando que se callara. Le dolía la cabeza y lo que menos quería era levantarse de… del suelo. Porque era ahí en donde se encontraba acostado. Se tallo la cara, a su lado Benji dormía acorrucado con un almohadón. Los dos estaban vestidos pero apestaban y su aspecto cantaba la noche de farra que tuvieron. Sin muchas ganas de moverse pateo a su compañero levemente para despertarlo.

Misaki parpadeo un par de veces casi sintiendo como sus neuronas comenzaba a hacer sinapsis en tre ellas, luego de un salto se levantó con una cara de susto que muy seguramente parecía haber visto al mismo diablo. Se abalanzo contra el portero zarandeándolo de los hombros mientras gritaba porque si no estaba listo en menos de quince minutos se perdería el desayuno, desayuno que debía compartir con todos los invitados al gran evento, y Oliver no le perdonaría su ausencia. Se lo dijo muy claro, quería presentarlo con varias personas y sus padres habían viajado únicamente para saludarlo y agradecerle por aceptar ser el padrino.

Más que dormido Benji se metió a bañar, el agua fría le hiso soltar una exclamación y una y mil maldiciones. Tom solo le comento que eso le ayudaría a bajar la borrachera. El portero simplemente se dijo, paciencia, ten paciencia.

Llegaron un poco tarde, de hecho muy tarde porque todos estaban en sus lugares y los platillos ya comenzaban a desfilar.

Oliver los miro entrar y sin más levanto la mano para qué los dos se acercaran a la mesa en donde se encontraban. Benji Price tomo nota. Oliver no se había sorprendido de verlo ahí, muy por el contrario tenía una cara bastante seria o más bien agria y había apartado dos lugares como si supiera que Misaki no se presentaría solo.

Oliver los saludo con uno — buenos días —bastante seco. Sus ojos negros no se apartaban de Benji. El portero sonrió socarrón antes de poner a prueba algo que tal vez le daría la ventaja más tarde. Con total descaro tomo la mano de Tom, al tiempo en que decía.

—Sería una buena oportunidad para hacerles saber que tal vez pronto nos casaremos.

Todos contuvieron la respiración y Oliver estaba a punto de saltar a la yugular del can cerbero de selección nipona.

3

Oliver estaba a punto de despellejarlo vivo, o eso creyó Benji cuando abrazo al castaño. Lo podía ver en sus pupilas contraídas que flameaban odio puro.

Los presentes ajenos a su pronta extinción suspiraron diciendo lo bien que lucían juntos. Incluso Paty dio un pequeño grito ahogado de emoción y saco su celular para tomar una foto mientras preguntaba —¿Y cuándo se hicieron novios? —un dato que muchos de los comensales estaban interesados en saber pues el silencio se extendió por toda la mesa y los oídos prestaban atención a la respuesta.

—Pues veran, unas semana después del torneo juvenil, el equipo de Marcella hizo una visita a nuestro equipo. Ahí fue que me dije— y quedo mirando a todos en la mesa, disfrutando ser el centro de atención y porque no, también de la angustia del pobre Tom que se tronaba los dedos.

—Bien, no queremos saber que te dijiste… — intervino Tom se estaba sintiendo incomodo ante toda esa situación y el color de sus mejillas delataba lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—No, déjalo, yo si quiero saber —incentivo Paty entusiasmada y muchos de la mesa la apoyaron.

—Soy muy curioso, y no me gusta que me dejen con la duda —aseguro Oliver con un tono que asuntaría a cualquiera. De hecho si no fuera porque Benji era un hombre por demás seguro de sí mismo hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

—Quieren saberlo —sonrió satisfecho el portero aguantando muy bien su nerviosismo y continuo — Me dije: Benji no puedes perder esta oportunidad.

—Benji. Ya. Basta… —tajo Misaki. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Y esa mentira no la tenían para nada planeada.

—Pero amor, es obvio que quiera contarle a todo el mundo nuestro encuentro —acoto Benji colando su nariz entre los suaves cabellos castaños del mediocampista.

Tom soltó un resoplido ya resignado a seguirle la corriente a Price que supo interpretar bien cada gesto de su amigo y solo hasta entonces continuo con su pequeña mentira.

—Fui a recogerlo al aeropuerto, llevaba puesto una camisa rosa pálido que le quedaba sensacional.

—¿Rosa? Pero si a ti no te gusta ese color —Oliver rio ante su comentario, creyendo que había desenmascarado la mentira del guardameta.

—¡Oh! Le gusta el rosa, es más le fascina el rosa en algunas cosas ¿verdad amor?—afirmo Benji con una sonrisa que desarmo a Oliver. Y luego se giró en dirección a Tom con una mirada de advertencia. —¿verdad? —presiono Benji.

—Sí, si es verdad, me gusta el rosa —Oliver se quedó sin habla ante la revelación, Benji conocía mejor a Tom que él.

—¿En que estaba? —pregunto Benji haciéndose el interesante.

—En que fuiste a recogerlo al aeropuerto —dijo Paty casi temiendo que no continuara con el relato.

—¡Ah, sí! Llevaba puesto una camisa rosa pálido a juego con pantalones casuales color crema que acentuaban sus curvas de Dios. Toda una visión. Sus cabellos castaños se mecían con el viento y estos labios —menciono tocando con la punta de sus dedos la boca de Misaki. —Gritaban por un beso. Corrí a su encuentro. Él también me recibió con efusividad. —Lo abrazo más fuerte. — Y sucedió… —un silencio se instaló ante la expectación que toda la mesa sentía por saber lo que el portero diría porque los tenía en vilo. Y a Oliver apunto de gruñir. Entonces hizo lo que nadie se esperaba, comenzó a cantar.

Desde el momento en que despierto

Antes de ponerme el maquillaje

Rezo una pequeña oración por ti

Mientras me peino

Y me pregunto qué vestido ponerme ahora

Rezo una pequeña oración por ti

Por siempre y para siempre,

Te quedarás en mi corazón y yo te amare

Por siempre y para siempre

Nunca nos separaremos

¡Oh, cómo te amo!

Juntos, para siempre así es como debe ser

Vivir sin ti,

Solo significaría un corazón roto para mí

Los papás de Paty se dieron un beso mientras comenzaban a cantar también. Los demás integrantes de la mesa los imitaron. El único que no participaba aparte de Tom, que estaba muy avergonzado como para levantar la vista era Oliver. El capitán de la selección Nipona apretaba los puños sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar al castaño y al mismo portero que le hacía mimos a Tommy sin inmutarse por aquella mirada amedrentadora que de poder ya lo hubiera flameado hace mucho.

Corro al ómnibus, querida

Mientras viajo pienso en nosotros querida

Rezo una pequeña oración por ti

En el trabajo me tomo un tiempo

Y durante mi descanso para tomar el café

Rezo una pequeña oración por ti

Por siempre y para siempre,

Te quedaras en mi corazón y yo te amare

Por siempre y para siempre

Nunca nos separaremos

¡oh, cómo te amo!

Juntos, para siempre, así es como debe ser

Vivir sin ti,

Solo significaría un corazón roto para mi

Querida créeme, para mí no existe nadie más que tu

Por favor ámame también yo estoy enamorado de ti

Responde a mi ruego ahora di que me amas también

Por siempre y para siempre,

Te quedarás en mi corazón y yo te amare

Por siempre y para siempre

Nunca nos separaremos

¡oh, cómo te amo!

Juntos, para siempre asi es como debe ser

Vivir sin ti,

Solo significaría un corazón roto para mí

Con cuidado Benji tomo la mano de Tommy quien se ruborizo hasta las orejas pero no rehusó el afecto. Oliver entrecerró los ojos y Benji podía jurar que le arrancaría la cabeza si no para el show ya mismo. Sonrío guasón y muy complacido de su logro, lo atormentaría con gran gusto. Así que de forma mimosa coloco su cabeza en el hombro del castaño al tiempo que su nariz se encajó en el cuello del castaño para hacerle una leve caricia que hizo a la piel del Misaki erizarse ante la caricia.

Y eso fue el acabose, cuando el estremecimiento recorrió de forma casi imperceptible el cuerpo de Tom, Oliver sin que nadie lo notaran se puso en pie casi arrojando la servilleta que hasta ese momento había aguantado muy bien su furia para largarse de ahí.

Para en ese entonces las voces de todos en la mesa cantaban fuerte y Oliver ya no aguantaba, por eso apenas la canción termino el medio del Cataluña de forma brusca abandono el salón de banquetes sin importarle que prácticamente ignoro las suplicas de su prometida y dedicando una mirada casi reprobatoria al guardameta se marchó dejando detrás de sí un seco "gracias por la comida".

Benji quedo satisfecho de su logro. Tal vez Tommy aún tenía una oportunidad. Y él, ¡vaya! que se divertía con ese trio amoroso. Aun que más bien podría apostar que, más que trío, eran solo dos corazones gritándose en la distancia.

Tom se levantó e intento soltar la mano de Benji con la firme idea de seguir a Oliver, pero el portero lo detuvo. Debía forzar las cosas hasta el límite si quería obtener resultados.

4

Eran las doce del día, y Pati le sonreía contenta a su reflejo en el espejo de la boutique donde se medía su traje de novia para que la costurera diera las últimas correcciones. El vestido era sencillo y elegante, sin duda alguna del gusto de Oliver, porque era bien sabido que la chica prefería cosas más ostentosas. Mientras el capitán de la selección japonesa en otro de los cubículos aguantaba de forma casi exasperante a la mujer que quitaba y ponía alfileres en todo el traje que usaría en su boda. Odiaba tanto esas cosas, de haber sido por él, bien se hubiera conformado simplemente con adquirir un traje nuevo.

—Siempre pensé que tu boda seria en campo abierto, solo tú, el sacerdote y tu persona especial, sin tanta ceremonia. Los trajes son indispensables, pero con cualquier esmoquin sería suficiente, y ahí, delante de Dios que es la misma naturaleza y el universo entero, unirían sus almas, sin testigos, sin protocolos, solo una promesa limpia y sincera.

Oliver se quedó soñando, sin duda Tom Misaki lo conocía bien pues acaba de describir aquello que tantas veces en su adolescencia idealizo. El castaño se mantenía de pie frente a la gran ventana que daba vista a la ciudad, los rayos del sol entraban acariciando la delicada y blanca piel del medio campista, sus cabellos relucían al igual que sus ojos con ese delicioso tono caramelo que a su mancuerna siempre se le antojo casi místico.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo extrajeron de su contemplación y la voz de Benji lo enervo, hizo hasta lo imposible por quedarse a solas con el ángel francés, por eludir a Can cerbero, y aun si los había rastreado hasta ahí.

—¡Tommy! —grito fuerte Benji con dramatismo. — Sé que estás ahí, contéstame. Me martirices más amor mío.

Misaki rio con dulzura, cerrando los ojos para embellecer aún más su tierna expresión, y sin quitar aquella mueca de felicidad contesto al llamado con voz cantarina. Benji entro corriendo con los brazos abiertos para sujetar al chico de la cintura y levantarlo unos palmos del suelo haciendo lo girar un par de vez.

—No te vuelvas a ir sin decirme a dónde vas o moriré de angustia —reclamo el portero.

Oliver resoplo molesto, lo estaban ignorando categóricamente y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo los gestos de cariño entre esos dos lo hacían rabiar.

—Es mi padrino, es obvio que este conmigo durante los últimos detalles para mi boda —gruño Oliver casi deseando desaparecer al portero con la mirada.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo Benji. —Eso es cierto. —Sonrió lozano pero sin soltar si un segundo a Tommy. —Pero es mi pareja, por tanto también es mi deber seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, verdad mi caramelito.

Misaki se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el apodo cariñoso pero meneando la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Benji le había explicado el plan, sin embargo a pesar de saber que solo era mera actuación las atenciones cariñosas del guardameta lo descolocaban.

Oliver chasqueo la lengua molesto, luego miro feo a la modista que por miedo, y siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia, le indico que podía retirarse las prendas. En cuanto Oliver termino con de quitarse la ropa se acercó a la parejita que se entretenía cuchicheando muy íntimamente. La sangre del cuerpo le hervía, que se estaba creyendo el portero para actuar de aquella manera con Tommy. Era su boda, y Misaki era su padrino, por tanto el castaño debía estar por él y para él. Sin miramientos tomo la mano de Tom y salió hecho la furia, gruñendo un "vamos a comer" que Benji apenas logro descifrar entre el sonido.

Benji levanto una ceja, luego reprimió una carcajada, las cosas estaban marchando según lo previsto. Con energía se restregó las manos como hacen las moscas pensando —a este paso, Paty terminara plañendo en el altar —una idea en la que no quiso ahondar para no sentirse culpable por el sufrimiento de la chica. Pero si así debía ser para que Tommy fuera feliz a él realmente le venía valiendo un soberano pepino. Después de todo, Paty no era que digamos una joya y a su parecer solo buscaba realizar un capricho al casarse con el futbolista.

El cafecito delante de la boutique era discreto, los tres amigos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y una de las camareras se apresuró a tomar su orden. Oliver se no perdió tiempo en comenzar una plática con Tom quien contestaba amable y alegre que de hecho por un instante se olvidó de todo, del pronto matrimonio de su amigo, de la farsa en la cual estaba participando, de su deseo de cancelar la boda, de todo, por esos escasos momentos solo eran como en antaño, amigos disfrutando una amena tarde, sonriendo e alucinándose con el futuro que esperaban fuera brillante.

—Tom Misaki. —La voz a sus espaldas hizo al nombrado dar un salto en su lugar. —Es un placer encontrarte.

Tommy sudo frio, no necesitaba ver para saber quién le hablaba. —Pierre —dijo casi en un suspiro y el cuerpo tenso.

A pesar de las muchas indirectas del capitán y del guardameta del orgullo japonés, el artista del campo se aferró a permanecer cerca del ángel francés, preguntándole cosa banales como ¿en dónde se hospedaba?, hasta si el día de mañana lo tendría libre para ir a pasear un rato con él.

Benji realmente no estaba molesto por la presencia del francés pues no le caería mal a Oliver darse cuenta que Misaki era un chico bastante lindo y codiciado por muchos, ya que así como el delantero francés dejaba ver sus intenciones, el cancerbero sabia de más de uno que sería inmensamente feliz si el castaño les dedicaba aunque sea una mirada.

Pero el acabose fue cuando de improvisto LeBlanc se colocó en pie jalando a Tom a sus brazos en un intento bastante atrevido de plantarle un beso delante de sus dos compatriotas.

Benji se levato tan rápido que la silla en la que se encontraba sentado fue a dar al suelo. Golpearía al maldito por semejante atrevimiento. Pero sus intenciones se quedaron ahí. Oliver había sido más rápido, su movimiento fue limpio y en un dos por tres retiro a Tom de Pierre y con un buen derechazo mando al capitán de la ciudad luz directo al piso, sus ojos flameaban delatando que de no estar en un lugar público lo estaría moliendo a golpes.

—No vuelvas a tocarlo —siseo con rabia contenida Oliver y con un tono que amedrentaría hasta al mismo diablo. —Como te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima te juro que no vivirás para contarlo Pierre.

El francés sonrió desvergonzadamente, con el dorso de la mano se limpió el hilo de sangre que ya asomaba por la comisura del labio antes de erguirse cuan alto era con la mayor dignidad que pudo.

—Y quien me lo prohíbe Atom —se burló el francés. —¿Tú? —Rio ante la victoria que le concedía el rostro desencajado del medio campista. —En unos días estarás casado, no tienes derecho sobre Tommy.

Oliver apretó los puños, sus ojos se afilaron y oscurecieron, Pierre tembló ligeramente ante la visión, pero se mantuvo firme sin dejarse amedrentar porque sabía que era cierto.

—Que no tengo derecho —declaro Oliver con palabras aplomadas y profundas. La multitud de miradas que ahora recaían sobre ellos parecía no incomodarle. —Que no tengo derecho dices, ¿pues con quién crees que me voy a casar? —cuestino al tiempo en que con agilidad tomaba a Misaki por la cintura y lo besaba de forma demandante. Una exclamación general salió de todos lo que ocupaban la cafetería.

Oliver pensó solo en ganarle al francés, ver su cara de desconcierto seria invaluable porque desde siempre su presencia le molestaba, lo repelía como los gatos a los perros, pero ahora con su mancuerna entre sus brazos y su boca saboreando ese elixir divino que lo estaba cautivando al punto de volverlo adicto, se daba cuenta de la verdadera razón de esa incomodidad. Misaki era alguien importante para él, pero había algo más, su cuerpo jamás reacciono con nadie como lo hacía con Tommy, jamás sintió celos homicidas si Andy hablaba con Benji o si Armand parecía llevase bien con Bruce, pero si esa atención era dirigida a Tom, las cosas cambiaba, porque el simple hecho de que Callahan mirada de más a su mancuerna o que Benji siempre lo alabara, lo enfurecía hasta reventarle las venas del coraje.

Estaba asustado. En aquel entonces estaba asustado de sus emociones, de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y ahora ya no había forma de negarlo, estaba enamorado de Tom Misaki. Amaba al ángel francés.

Sus manos sin consentimiento se habían enroscado en la cintura y espalda de Tom impidiéndole alejarse, su boca hambrienta no soltaba la otra y profanaba con su lengua la cavidad bucal de su compañero, deseaba sentirlo, tomarlo, tenerlo por siempre y para siempre en todo sentido. Quería que ese cuerpo tan tibio y dulce aroma jamás fuera tocado ni mirado por nadie más que él. Deseaba mantenerlo así por siempre, sujeto, preso entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de escape.

Misaki intento alejarse, el beso lo había tomado desprevenido y la falta de aire era desesperante, pero a Oliver parecía no importarle, porque apenas lograba separar su labios de los del pelinegro para tomar un respiro, cuando la boca del otro ya se encontraba devorando la suya de nuevo con nuevos bríos, con el hambre de un náufrago que al fin encuentra donde saciarse.

Para Benji fue gracioso, Pierre solo había bufado por su derrota y se marchó humillado, así que el portero simplemente meneo la cabeza mientras esperaba que esos dos dieran por finalizado el beso, que más que beso era una guerra sin cuartel. Y era claro quien perdía. Misaki daba manotazos a diestra y siniestra en busca de apartar al pelinegro mientras Benji reía discreto, pero cuando vio que de verdad el castaño se ahogaba tuvo que intervenir a favor de Tom.

Entendía a Oliver, él mismo se había comportado de la misma manera la primera vez que pudo besar a la estrella de cristal, se había lanzado contra el cual gato a la hierba gatera. No quería soltarlo temeroso de que fuera solo un sueño. Por ello sabía que Oliver deseaba prolongar lo más posible ese contacto, aunque viendo con cuidado, Misaki merecía vivir para regodearse en su triunfo y ser feliz al saberse correspondido.

Benji prácticamente tuvo que usar una palanca para quitarle de encima al capitán japonés y que el pobre Misaki pudiera tomar aire. De hecho Tommy respiraba agitadamente tragando aire con desesperación. Eso no había sido un beso, sino un intento de homicidio.

Los tres futbolistas salieron del lugar al darse cuenta del espectáculo que montaron sin querer, dos muy apenados y otro con una ligera sonrisa. El silencio era aplastante y Benji no llevaba bien la tensión, además se dijo que ese pequeño paso, en realidad enorme avance no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Y bien. ¿Con quién te vas a casar Oliver? — Pregunto el portero con alevosía. — Porque, mira que soy tolerante. Acabas de besar a MI novio enfrente de mis narices y a declarar que es con ÉL con quien contraerías nupcias; por tanto exijo una aclaración.

Oliver trago con dificultad saliva, estaba muy consiente lo que aseguro hacia solo unos minutos, también que se dejó llevar por la situación y por último, pero no menos importante, que se había atrevido a besar a Misaki a pesar de saber que Benji y Tom eran pareja y él mismo estaba pronto a casarse.

—Yo… —dijo sin mirarlos, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. —No sé qué decirte Benji. —Y era verdad en ese preciso instante Oliver no sabía si disculparse, si enfrentarlo como hombre y admitir sus sentimientos o solo correr a esconderse en el primer agujero que se le atravesara en el camino.

—Podrías empezar por ser sincero y decirme que estás enamorado de Misaki hasta las trancas. —afirmo Benji con sonrisa traviesa ante la mirada incrédula de Oliver. —Posteriormente podría agregar algo como: perdóname Price, y prometo compensarte, sé que no es justo porque Tommy es insustituible, pero… sé que comprendes.

Tom tenía la boca abierta de solo escucharlo hablar, ¿de dónde sacaba tantas tonterías su amigo?

Oliver suspiro derrotado. Era por demás tratar de ocultar la verdad, sería peor si se casaba con la persona equivocada así que con total seguridad miro a directo a Benji a los ojos para confesar. —Benjamin Price, yo estoy enamorado de Tom Misaki.

Price dibujo una mueca amarga, no por la declaración sino por el uso de su nombre completo. Odiaba ese nombre, ¿Por qué sus papás no pudieron buscarle uno más bonito?

—Bien por ti —contesto el cancerbero. —Pero aunque me lo digas a mí, quien tiene la última palabra es Tommy.

Oliver asintió, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a su mancuerna. —Tom Misaki, me haría inmensamente feliz si tu aceptaras ser mi novio y posteriormente mi esposo.

A Tom estaba por darle algo, eran demasiadas emociones para un día. Y así fue, simplemente se desmayó mientras su cabeza gritaba y echaba fuegos artificiales festejando su logro.

—¡Vaya! no me esperaba esa reacción —comento Oliver mientras cargaba a Tommy como si pesara lo de una pluma.

—Felicidades. —Sonrió Benji, Oliver lo miro con duda. —Si sale huyendo es un no, si se desmaya es un sí. Felicidades, ya tienes novio.

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura al contemplar el cuerpo laxo del chico en sus brazos. Necesito casi perderlo para darse cuenta que no podía, ni quería vivir sin él.

—Ahora solo me queda una duda. —Oliver le prestó la mayor atención Benji que de pronto se había puesto demasiado serio. —¿Cómo cancelaras esta boda? O mejor aún, ¿Cómo le dirás a Paty que siempre no te casas? Al menos no con ella.

5

Paty sonreía casi de forma maniática ante los accesorios que su madrina acaba de poner delante de sus ojos. El lazo brillaba mágicamente debido a los pequeños adornos de cristal cortado, las arras y los anillos relucían cual gemas resplandecientes bajo los primorosos rayos del sol de esa mañana, un día más y pronto todos la llamarían, Señora Atom.

Dio un par de saltitos en su lugar entusiasmada con la idea, tanto tiempo al lado de Oliver, soportando angustias, miedos y celos; pero ¡ya no más! Un día más y ella podría seguir al capitán del equipo Nipón hasta el fin del mundo. Nada ni nadie le quitarían aquello que había sembrado y crecido con tanto esfuerzo desde su niñez. Y estaba completamente segura de que no existía mejor pareja para Oliver que ella.

—Estamos predestinados —murmuro suavecito en un suspiro. —Nadie nunca podrá interponerse entre nosotros. —Estaba tan segura de sí misma y de quien pronto seria su esposo.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Sin borrar su sonrisa concedió la entrada. Paty contuvo un grito de emoción al reconocer al joven que asomaba levemente la cabeza y que era parte del círculo más cercano de su futuro esposo.

—Hola, disculpa que te moleste Paty pero…

—¡Por Dios! Andy, Andy. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te esperábamos sino hasta mañana. —Exclamo ella antes de correr a darle un gran efusivo abrazo.

—Pues quería saber en dónde se hospeda Benji, es que sabes, por algún motivo no he podido dar con él y…

—Pues supongo que se está quedado con Misaki, digo es más que lógico si ellos están prontos a casarse que compartan habitación —respondio con un toque de picardía que a la estrella de cristal no pudo pasar por alto.

—Espera. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¡AH! No lo sabías, ellos dos son pareja y pronto se van a casar.

Andy dio media vuelta, sus bonitos ojos castaños eran cubiertos por los cabellos castaños, el caballero del campo estaba conteniendo una sarta de improperios en contra del guardameta además de una furia que rayaba en lo psicótico. Paty intento detenerlo, preguntar por su actitud, pero el delantero y algunas veces defensa se marchó a paso rápido sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando encontró a Benji. Price miraba de manera despreocupada el aparador de una tienda comercial. Se notaba completamente concentrado y hasta sonriente.

—Eres un desvergonzado —reclamo Andy dandole un buen empujón y haciendo que trastabillara.

—¡Andy! —Exclamo feliz el portero abriendo los brazos para estrecharlo con amor.

—No me vengas con ¡Andy! —reprendió Johnson usando su mejor tono sarcástico. —¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con Tom? No estoy de humor Benjamín así que más te vale comenzar a explicar con puntos y comas antes de que pierda el control y te estrangule aquí mismo.

—Sí, yo también te quiero —soltó con burla Benji, pero la mirada asesina de su pareja lo amedrento así que se limitó a simplemente contestar. —Oliver y Tom se aman.

Price puso al tanto a su adorado novio, contándole los pormenores. Una vez que el caballero del campo se tranquilizó y acepto cambiar la acera en donde se encontraban por un pequeño cafecito no muy lejos de ahí termino por darle detalles jugoso.

—Pero entonces, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Oliver en este momento que no le ha dicho a Paty que la boda se cancela? —cuestiono Andy muy angustiado. —Porque déjame decirte que cuando la abandone ella estaba loca de emoción. No estoy diciendo que debería cumplir, pero tampoco puede esperar hasta el último momento para comunicar su decisión.

—Ayer por la tarde cuando llego Pierre, Oliver por fin termino de aceptar sus sentimientos, Tom se desmayó y bueno, de ahí para acá se la han pasado hablando. Ya sabes cómo es Tom, muy seguramente está buscando una forma de no dañar a Paty, aunque a estas alturas para mí que es imposible.

—En eso tienes razón Benjamín.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Cállate, aún estoy molesto, ¿cómo has podido estar fingiendo que tú y Tom…?

—Vamos caramelito, tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti, además fuiste tú quien me pidió que le ayudara en todo lo que pudiera. Pues bien, mira los resultados. Ahora los dos están juntos.

—Sí, supongo que hiciste un buen trabajo.

—¿Merezco una recompensa?

—Después, ahora quiero ver a ese dúo de retrasados. Uno por ciego y el otro por cobarde, digo Misaki será un ángel, pero eso no le quita lo cobarde, pudo avernos ahorrado a nosotros toda esta comedia y a Paty… bueno ni que decir de ella, se iba a llevar como mínimo un trago amargo.

—Bien, bien ya entendí. Vamos pues, están en la casa de Oliver.

Andy condujo todo el camino sin decir una sola palabra más. Las cosas estaban mal. En algún momento se imaginó como terminaría todo ese lio. Johnson pensó que al final muy seguramente Tom le diría a Oliver que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él y si tenía un poquito de coraje hasta le robaría un beso. Paty presenciaría eso, pues estaba seguro que la ex porrista no era tonta y ella si estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Misaki por Oliver. Ella lloraría y Oliver la consolaría para luego dejarle en claro a Tom que no podía amarlo y la boda se llevaría a cabo. Atom contraería nupcias como estaba previsto frente a un destrozado Misaki, quien con el tiempo se haría a la idea y terminaría por buscar y aceptar algo más real, como al delantero estrella de la ciudad Luz, después de todo Pierre Le Blanck siempre demostró un afecto incondicional y podría apostar su vida a que el rubio no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Pero muy diferente a sus pronósticos nada de eso fue, Oliver si amaba a su mancuerna, y por lo escuchado no se casaría con Paty.

En pocas palabras, estaban jodidos.

Andy aparco de forma casi automática, bajo del vehículo sin saber exactamente que podrían hacer para solucionar el lio en el que se encontraban, porque en realidad no había forma de salir bien parado de semejante enredo.

La reja de la entrada estaba abierta al igual que la puerta principal de la casa, así que entraron directamente. La vivienda de Atom era de dos plantas, nada ostentosa pero si muy hogareña. Los muebles de madera y los acabados le daban un toque rustico.

Benji llamo a Tom y a Oliver un par de veces mientras entraban anunciándose y no atraparlos en un momento vergonzoso pero solo el silencio le contesto.

—¡Dios! huyeron. —Se escandalizo Andy.

—Que no son Romeo y Julieta. —Benji de verdad estaba reconsiderando su relación con la estrella de cristal.

—Entonces fueron a ver a Paty —y ante la afirmación a Price se le helo la sangre.

—Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos. Los padres de Paty llegan hoy al igual que los de Oliver, si se los dicen sin tacto esto se convertirá en una bomba para los medios. No quiero ni imaginar si empiezan a acosarlos, sin mencionar que incluso hasta a nosotros nos…

—La prensa nos comerá vivos —afirmo Andy con angustia.

Los dos jugadores salieron a todo correr.

—¡Oh! Que grata sorpresa, no esperaba verte sino hasta mañana Tom —dijo la mujer al ver al chico sentado en la banca de la antesala que daba al vestíbulo principal en donde Paty se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda.

Tom Misaki sintió que la sangre dejaba de circular por sus venas cuando la voz conocida de la señora Atom le inundo los tímpanos, sus manos se apretaron en puño mientras sus palmas sudaban como si estuviera en un sauna. Él había preferido esperar afuera mientras Oliver hablaba con Paty, es decir no verse como si se regodeara en su aparente victoria, y pensaba en APARENTE porque tal vez, bajo presión Oliver podría cambiar de opinión, quien sabe, tal vez estaba pidiéndole demasiado al destino y debía hacerse a la idea de que ese maravilloso hombre no le pertenecía ni le pertenecería nunca.

—Buenas tardes señor y señora Atom, también para mi es una sorpresa verles —contesto lo más firmemente posible, intentando recobrar un poco de su temple que ahora sentía temblaba.

Cuando le pidió ayuda a Benji, no pensó en las consecuencias, ni en terceras personas, solo en él y lo que deseaba, que egoísta había sido y ahora que tenía lo que deseaba se sentía tan ruin y miserable, pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz.

Ella sonrió con amnistía al suponer que Misaki sería el padrino, de hecho apostaría lo que fuera a ello. Si conocía a su hijo, y ella presumía que así era, Oliver lo había elegido desde hacía mucho.

Aun podía escuchar la voz de su hijo sonar con tanta alegría cuando en antaño llegaba una carta de su mancuerna, lo recordaba con aquella mueca de felicidad pura al subir corriendo con la misiva en manos, brincar de dos en dos las escaleras hasta su habitación para encerrarse a leerla más de una ocasión hasta casi aprenderla de memoria.

En algún momento se preocupó, e incluso estuvo a punto de pedirle a su esposo hablara con Oliver, esa amistad tan estrecha, ese apego tan descaradamente marcado la hacían pensar que su hijo podía albergar otro tipo de sentimientos además de amistad por el pequeño ojimiel con rostro de ángel, pero no era así y su boda era la prueba viva de que se equivocó, y daba gracias por ello.

—No sabes el gusto que me da que Oliver siempre pueda contar contigo Tommy —agradeció el padre de Oliver. —Mañana es un día muy importante y estoy segura que el tenerte a su lado será un gran consuelo. —El Capitán se notaba alegre y complacido ¿y como no estarlo? Ese jovencito siempre fue el mejor amigo de Oliver, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, Tom Misaki había demostrado ante todo su férrea voluntad y cariño por Oliver así que podía considerarlo casi parte de familia porque su hijo seguramente lo veía como aun hermano.

—Señor Atom, yo… —titubeo Tom con el rostro pálido preguntándose ¿Cómo decirles la verdad?

—Paty, tenemos que hablar. —Oliver miro a su amiga y ex-porrista directo a los ojos, ella sonriendo asintió mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

El capitán del orgullo japonés se negó. Deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible con toda aquella pantomima que nunca debió de iniciar en primer lugar. Él apreciaba a su ex-fan, de verdad que la quería, como se quiere a una hermana, pero no al grado de poder comparar ese sentimiento con aquel que lo inundaba cuando estaba al lado de Tom. No, estando junto a Misaki podía prescindir de todo, incluso de respirar si esos labios lo alimentaban con su saliva, para él era suficiente tenerlo entre sus brazos para estar completo y satisfecho.

Desde niño siempre soñó con un dulce porvenir, uno en donde se encontraba con su persona amada, alguien capaz de elevarlo al cielo. Al miraba a sus padres, llenos de amor, entregados y cariñosos, deseaba tener un futuro similar.

Cuando Tom llego sus ojos se posaron en su persona, primero quedo cautivado, los castaños cabellos relucían cual dulce caramelo al sol, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos, aquellos ojos miel lo derritieron con solo una sonrisa. Y luego, unos segundos después perdía el aliento al enterarse que ese bello ser jugaba al soccer, y para no ser tacaños se convirtió en su mancuerna perfecta, ellos eran el "Duo de Oro", pero para aquel entonces con sus once años, Oliver no logro distinguir aquello que su corazón sentía. Así que cuando Misaki se fue, muchos de sus anhelos lo siguieron, en cada momento difícil pensaba en él, y su recuerdo le daba vida y energía para seguir esforzándose.

Luego al participar en el torneo juvenil, su mente adolecente estaba tan saturada de cuestiones moralistas que a pesar del gran sobresalto de emociones del que era presa cada que tenía la oportunidad de estrechar entre sus brazos al castaño, desecho cualquier idea romántica, censurándose, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el solo pensar en algo como un beso de su combinación, de Tommy era del todo despreciable. Diciéndose mentalmente que de saberlo, muy seguramente Tom jamás volvería a mirarlo. Cuan equivocado estaba. Ahora después de haber hecho realidad esa quimera prohibida, podía asegurar que no encontraba nada malo en sus deseos y sentimientos, él no lograba encontrar esas cosas sucias y despreciables que tanto tiempo creyó ciertas, tampoco veía nada indecente en la mirada cálida y llena de amor que esos ojos miel le dirigían. Ellos se amaban, se habían estado amando desde hacía mucho.

—Oliver, ¡Oliver!

—Discúlpame Paty, y por favor perdóname. —Oliver hizo una reverencia ante la muchacha, ella simplemente sonrió.

—No seas melodramático, no estoy molesta, solo que de repente te quedaste mirando al suelo como si fuera la mejor obra de arte y…

—No me refería a eso Paty. Yo… Yo no puedo casarme mañana contigo.

—¡Pero qué has dicho! —se escucharon al unísono tres voces.

A su espalda el golpe de sordo de algo al caer se dejó oír. Oliver dio media vuelta, sin saber que contestar a sus padres y a los de Paty que lo miraban atónitos y dos de aquella comitiva con furia.

—Lo que escucharon —afirmo Oliver con todo el valor que tenía e inhalo aire como si fuera su última bocanada. —No puedo casarme mañana, al menos no con Paty, en verdad, lo lamento. —Repitió su reverencia marcándola aún más.

—¡Nadie le hace eso a mi hija, escuchaste nadie!

6

—Deténganse, por favor —grito desesperado Tom colocándose justo delante del pelinegro en un intento vano de protegerlo. —Si quiere golpear a alguien, ese no será Oliver. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, yo…

—Tommy basta, aceptare mi culpa porque fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio a Paty sin amarla.

Y el tiempo se detuvo justo cuando Oliver termino de pronunciar esas palabras. Benji y Andy entraron en el segundo exacto para escuchar aquella oración y se quedaron pasmados, eso no tuvo ni la mínima pisca de consideración.

Un fuerte golpe se dejó escuchar, Oliver con el labio roto y desde el suelo, donde había terminado después del tremendo puñetazo, bajo la cabeza ante la avalancha de reclamos que el padre de Paty comenzaba a proferir en su contra, la madre de la novia intentaba de manera nada efectiva calmar a la joven que lloraba desconsolada. Todo se había ido al carajo.

Oliver miro de reojo a su madre, ella conservaba sus manos juntas cerca del corazón sin saber que decir o si ponerse de su lado, mientras su padre se mantenía en pie con la mirada ecuánime.

Tom corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse. Oliver se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano aguantando los improperios a su persona, porque se lo merecía y observando como Misaki contenía las lágrimas. Tom no quería que terminara así, lo que menos deseaba era causarle problemas a Oliver, deseaba fervientemente que el Oli fuera feliz, que viviera tranquilo en cambio solo le había traído desgracia y dolor.

—Oliver tal vez deberíamos… —Susurro levemente el Tom para que solo su mancuerna lo escuchara sin atreverse a terminar la oración.

—No, no voy a perderte, no ahora —acoto Oliver, y con firmeza sujeto la blanca mano de su pareja de juego.

—Creo que todos deberían calmarse —aconsejo Benji quien intentaba bajar los ánimos, Andy lo sujeto del brazo para acércalo a él y negar con la cabeza. Ellos ya no tenían nada que decir u opinar, ahora todo dependía de Oliver y Tom, después de todo era su vida y su futuro.

—Les pido una disculpa, por favor perdonen mi estupidez. —Oliver se volvió a inclinarse al ofrecer disculpas con total sinceridad. Unos segundos después una fuerte bofetada le escocía la piel de su mejilla derecha en forma de respuesta. Paty lo miraba con odio en sus pupilas cristalizadas y dolidas.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dices? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio en estos tres días? ¿Contesta Oliver?! —Exigió ella aguantándose de no soltarse a llora otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho Paty, de verdad lamento haber esperado hasta el último momento para…

—Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir. Eres un cobarde Oliver, por lo menos ten pantalones para decirme la verdad. Dime ¿Por qué? —Grito lo último, desesperada se colgó de la ropa de Oliver. —Siempre supe que no me amabas. —confeso ella.

El capitán del orgullo japonés se sobresaltó ante la afirmación, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que muchos, todos sabían de sus sentimientos por Misaki a excepción de él mismo.

—Lo sabía —continuo hablando Paty. —Cuando yo intentaba besarte y tú solo me consolabas con tus labios en mi frente o en la mejilla como a una buena amiga. Lo supe cuando te ofrecí quedarte en mi apartamento y te negaste porque no era apropiado. Lo entendí cuando te observaba mirando por la ventana con aire soñador a sabiendas que yo no formaba parte de aquel anhelo. Sin embargo, cuando me pediste matrimonio no vi duda en ti. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué?

—Paty, yo, yo amo a otra persona. La he amado desde siempre, solo que primero no supe que era ese sentimiento, después de todo éramos unos niños cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Luego… —Oliver sonrió amargamente. —La censura de la sociedad me hizo creer que era indigno, sucio, promiscuo sentir lo que sentía, desear con tanta pasión como yo lo hacía. Y ahora, ahora ya nada me importa. Me llamas cobarde, pero yo creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy siendo valiente al no dejarme influenciar, por dar la cara y aceptar aquello que tanto tiempo me negué a aceptar. No voy a dejar ir a esa persona, no de nuevo, ya una vez la perdí, no quiero volver a vivir solo de recuerdos y…

—¿Que la dejaste ir? ¿Quién? ¿A quién? —Paty dio un paso atrás con el rostro desfigurado por el temor a conclusión que estaba llegando. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pensando. —No, Oliver, dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto. Que tú y…

El capitán del equipo japonés asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su pareja.

Su padre lo miraba sin decir palabra, después del grito histérico que dejo salir Paty al enterarse de la verdad, Oliver, sus padres, Tom, Andy y Benji abandonaron la habitación dejando detrás de sí a la chica completamente acongojada y destrozada.

Ahora se encontraban en la casa de Oliver, Benji y Andy se marcharon apenas arribar no sin antes proporcionarles animo moral que era lo único que podían hacer por ellos.

—No importa que es lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos y saben que cuentan con nosotros —y con esa frase, el cancerbero y la estrella de cristal se marcharon.

Oliver y Misaki tomaron asiento justo frente a los padres del pelinegro, la señora Atom de forma recatada miraba de vez en vez a Tom, como preguntándose acerca de su presencia. Por muy cercanos que fuera con su hijo esto era asunto de familia y debía ser tratado con total privacidad, pero incluso antes de intentar despedirlo con amabilidad su esposo comenzó con el dialogo.

—Entonces debo asumir que ya tomaste una decisión. —El hombre mayor miro a su hijo con recelo aun esperanzado en que su mirada logra amedrentarlo.

—Sí —respondió rotundamente Oliver.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Sabes todo lo que supondrá cuando salga a la luz? —cuestiono con preocupación. A pesar de cualquier cosa él amaba a su hijo y lo que menos deseaba era ver que todo aquello que con tanto trabajo había construido se derrumbara como una torre de naipes. —Oliver, esto no es como cuando eras un niño y… —suplico el hombre con los ojos apenados.

—Papá. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella conversación que sostuvimos hace varios años? —pregunto con los ojos negros brillaron de alegría. El aludido solo asintió. —Yo te dije: Papá, sabes… he conocido a alguien muy especial. Juega como nadie al soccer, el balón también es su amigo y al igual que yo estaba solo antes de conocernos. Tiene el cabello castaño y unos bellísimos ojos color miel y huele a caramelo.

La única mujer en la estancia miraba con incredulidad a Oliver ante tal descripción, para inmediatamente después girarse a ver a su esposo porque ella nunca supo de esa conversación y le indignaba saberse tan ignorante de un tema tan importante en la vida de su hijo. Y al escucharlo volver hablar el corazón se le contrajo.

—Papá, él es increíble y yo quiero que siempre este a mi lado, quiero despertar cada mañana y verlo a él, quiero que cuando este triste me consuele con un abrazo tal y como lo hace mamá contigo. Quiero compartir todo con él. Quiero a esa persona más que a nada en este mundo. Yo quiero a mi mejor amigo y complemento en la cancha. Quiero a Tom Misaki.

Natsuko se puso de pie, su boca se abría y se cerraba como pez fuera del agua. Deseando encontrar que decir sin lograrlo. Estaba conmocionada ante el descubrimiento.

—Mamá —Oliver con cautela y un mudo ruego de que lo escuchara. —Nunca te dije nada debido a la respuesta de papá a mis palabras. Él dijo Oliver, ahora eres solo un niño, cuando crezcas tu corazón cambiara y ese sentimiento tan profundo lo reflejaras en otra persona. Conocerás a mucha gente, no te cierres y permítete experimentar, pero si a pesar del tiempo y madurez tu sentir no muta, entonces solo me haré a un lado y te deseare lo mejor. Es una promesa. —Hasta que termino de hablar Oliver tomo con delicadeza tomo la mano del Tom que hasta en ese momento permanecía en silencio esperando. —Creí en las palabras de papá, y espere, y viví, pero aun hoy, solo quiero a Misaki. Solo puedo amar a Misaki.

El Marino afirmo con la cabeza aceptando sin mayores problemas las palabras de su hijo, aun así se atrevió a preguntar. —Misaki, ¿qué tienes que decir?

Tommy dio un salto en su lugar. Las miradas de todos estaban centradas en él.

—Señor y Señora Atom, creo que lo único que puedo decir es que, yo amo a su hijo, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, nunca lo lastimaría, por ello yo…

—No te atrevas a dejarlo —exigió Natsuko como cualquier madre, indignada al creer que Tom no valoraba realmente a lo que su hijo estaba renunciado por él. —No te das cuenta que mi adorado Oliver está exponiendo todo por ti, deberías estar agradecido. —Los tres varones la miraban azorados por su arranque. —Ahgggrrr…. —gruño molesta. —Yo quería una nuera para poder ponerle un vestido de novia con hermosos holanes, encajes por todas partes y un sedoso velo... ¿Aunque…? —y Misaki tembló en su lugar al imaginarse lo que ella estaba pensando —No —dijo al final atribulada. —Ni por más apretado que este un corsee pasarías por una chica.

Tom sonrió de forma circunstancial al tiempo en que se aproximaba más a Oliver en busca de protección. Su madre estaba loca. A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ponerle un vestido a un hombre, cuanto más un corsee.

—Oliver, te deseo mucha suerte y espero que no te arrepientas hijo —termino su padre con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Gracias papá, y ten por seguro que no lo haré. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Pues me da gusto. Y con respecto a la boda… —Menciono Natsuko con gesto pensativo.

Oliver y Tom miraron a la mujer con miedo a lo que fuera a decir.

7

La mañana clareaba de forma espectacular. Los pájaros cantaban y el sol parecía brillar aún más. Los preparativos para la boda estaban siendo llevados a cabo sin el menor rastro de inconformidad o de retraso, incluso se podía ver a una Paty dando órdenes en busca de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Andy y Benji aparecieron a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana para el desayuno que era el primer evento del gran día, aunque muy conscientes de que quizás se habría cancelado. Ambos se miraron con cara incrédula cuando se toparon con una Paty enérgica y con que todo el evento transcurría según lo planeado.

¿Es que no se había anulado la boda?

Andy se acercó a la chica despacio, con calma, cual si ella fuese un animalito que al primer ruido saldría huyendo.

—Paty —la llamo tímidamente. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Pensé que después de lo de ayer, pues cancelarían la boda? —pregunto con tiento.

—Andy, creerás que soy una tonta, pero le he pedido a mis padres que no muevan nada, no se tal vez, tal vez él…

—¡Pero estas loca! Oliver no vendrá, ayer te dejo claro que… —exclamo Benji sin creerse que Paty se negara a aceptar que esa boda nunca se realizaría.

Ella comenzó a llorar al escucharlo. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero Benji, yo lo amo y… —ella se giró a mirarlos mientras rogaba —Benji, Andy, ayúdenme, no puedo, no quiero resígname a que ya lo he perdido.

Los futbolistas se dirigieron una mirada significativa, ninguno estaba preparado para consolar a la chica, en estos casos recurrirían a Tom, él siempre sabía que decir.

—Paty —y como caído del cielo, ahí estaba Tom.

Benji se preguntó si de verdad el chico no era un ángel. Misaki dio dos pasos y con sus dulces ojos miel les pidió en silencio que los dejaran a solas. El guardameta y el defensa asintieron antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba al comedor.

—El lugar es precioso, ¿tú lo has elegido? —alago Tom con sinceridad.

—¿Qué pretendes Tom? ¿No te basto con haberme humillado ayer? ¿Piensas regodearte ante mi ilusión vana?

—Sabes que nunca haría algo como eso.

—¡Entonces que quieres! —exclamo ella con dolor.

—He venido a pedirte perdón —respondió Misaki sintiendo apena y empatía por la tristeza de ella.

—¡Y eso de que me sirve! Eso no me devolverá a Oliver ni hará que me ame. Misaki piensa las cosas, es mejor para Oliver casarse conmigo, a tu lado solo le espera dolor, cuando la prensa se entere los atacara. Nunca podrás darle una familia de verdad porque no puedes tener hijos. El amor es muy bello, pero no puede llenarlo todo en la vida de un hombre. Misaki te lo ruego, deja a Oliver. Sé que en este momento está ciego, que no quiere ver la realidad, pero después, cuando pase el enamoramiento ya no abra vuelta atrás, y sufrirá. Tom si de verdad lo amas, deja que se case conmigo, te prometo esforzarme porque llegue a apreciarme un poco, yo me iré ganado a base de desvelos, preocupaciones y sacrificios su cariño, y cuando tengamos hijos…

Las lágrimas aun no paraba de salir de sus ojos negros, ahí derrotada y suplicante, Tom la miraba estremecerse ante cada petición salida desde lo profundo de su corazón.

—Lo siento Paty —respondió al fin Tom.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿No puedes ser tan egoísta para…?

—¿Egoísta? —pregunto Tom con voz dolida. —Tú me llamas egoísta pero… por casi diez años calle este sentimiento; me hice a un lado y te deje el camino libre a ti y a cualquiera que intentara llegar a Oliver, nunca le insinué nada y me conformaba con las migas de su cariño que se dejaban ver a través de la amistad. Pero ya no. Paty entiéndelo, estamos en la misma situación, no por ser un hombre las cosas deben cambiar, yo lo amo tanto o más que tú, por eso no voy a renunciar a él. Oliver ya te ha pedido perdón y a pesar de la bofetada, no está molesto, sabe que te ha hecho daño y está arrepentido, esperando que lo perdones porque te aprecia, y yo, supuse que también te debía una disculpa. Aunque si quieres golpearme un poco no te detendré. Es más ni siquiera levantare las manos.

Misaki cerró los ojos y una bofetada sonora se instaló en su rostro enrojeciendo la blanca piel de su rostro.

—Eres un idiota —siseo Paty. —Un idiota con suerte. —Ella estaba llorando de nuevo pero su llanto era más ligero. —No hagas cosas que lo pondrán triste. —Tom la miro sorprendido. —Con esto estamos a mano. Como se lo dije a Oliver, yo ya sabía la verdad. Y aunque solo sea por un breve momento mis sueños se realizaron, por ello. Tom hazlo muy feliz. —Tom bajo la mirada, sabía lo que esa petición significaba. —En realidad nunca puede competir contigo, y nadie logro llegar a ocupar el lugar que desde el principio siempre te perteneció.

—Paty. Yo…

—No lo hagas más doloroso. —Ella acaricio el lugar en donde anteriormente lo golpeo. —Lo amo, lo amo tanto. Por ello, lo único que puedo hacer por él, para demostrarle que mi sentir es real es…

La iglesia relucía, todo era perfecto, los adornos en las pareces y pasillo invitaban a soñar, el blanco brillante e inmaculado baña por completo el lugar. El sacerdote sonreía de forma cortes al novio que se estrujaba las manos sudorosas, el esmoquin le quedaba a medida haciendo a Oliver verse increíblemente guapo. Los invitados permanecían de pie en las bancas atentos a la entrada principal, en cualquier momento aparecería la novia y la marcha nupcial se dejaría escuchar.

La música llego y en la entrada dos personas se hicieron presentes. Un hombre mayor con rostro de triste alegría y un joven de cabellos castaños vestido con un bonito traje sastre blanco.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Benji y Andy había previsto eso, y como medida de contingencia pusieron sobre a viso a sus compañeros de la selección Japonesa, distribuyéndolos por todo el salón, a quien intentara intervenir podrían impedírselo. Pero a pesar de los cuchicheos todo trascurrió con tranquilidad, tal vez solo el sacerdote se mostró asombrado ante el cambio no previsto de los contrayentes, pero nada más.

Los votos de amor eterno se recitaron con una emotividad que hizo llorar a más de uno y sus vidas por fin quedaron unidas hasta que la muerte los separara.

Benji sonreía, esa mañana hace cuatro días cuando Tom le había telefoneado, jamás pensó que de verdad pudieran evitar una boda, mucho menos que su amigo lograría terminar casándose con su ideal. Tom sonreía, era feliz y Oliver parecía estar en vuelto en un bonito sueño del cual no deseaba despertar. Las cosas habían salido más que bien, y a pesar de que Paty aun sollozaba también podía verse una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Antes de salir del templo, Oliver se acercó a la chica, deposito un casto beso en la frente de ella, y le susurro un, —gracias —con tal sentimiento que ella solo fue capaz de abrazarlo y desearle lo mejor.

Tomados de la mano salieron del templo, Oliver y Tom no podían ser más felices, los dos padrinos se encontraban esperándolos afuera.

Andy corrió a abrazarlos, deseándoles felicidad eterna, Benji se limitó a estrechar la mano de su capitán antes de dejar un tímido beso en la mejilla a Tom que hizo enrojecer al chico, elevar la ceja a Oliver y morderse el labio a Andy.

—Lo nuestro jamás habría funcionado Tom —dijo justo antes de recibir un buen coscorrón por parte de su pareja. Oliver rio abrazando a su esposo.

La recepción fue todo un éxito, el salón al aire libre estaba excelsamente decorado y el banquete deleito a los invitados más exigentes.

Y la hora del brindis llego.

—Oliver, Tom. —Andy y Benji se levantaron de sus asientos llamando la atención de todos. La estrella de cristal comenzó a hablar. —Ha sido un placer para nosotros el fungir como los padrinos de una unión que a nuestro parecer fue predestinada. Saben que desde siempre se les desea lo mejor, y ahora, lo único que puedo asegurarles es que cuentan con nosotros para todo y en todo, vigilaremos que este matrimonio tan, en cierta forma difícil y hermoso perdure por siempre. Felicidades amigos, espero que sean muy felices. —Antes que los aplausos estallaran Benji continuo.

—Sé que las cosas las hicimos en poco tiempo. —Su mirada recayó en Tom, cuatro días, en solo cuatro días parecían recriminar sus ojos. —Por tanto supongo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar de cosas cursis así que este es mi regalo, una canción. Oliver, Tom, que sean muy dichosos.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar. Tom casi se va de espaldas al reconocer la balada.

—Y ¿ya qué esperas? —Animo Benji. —No piensas despreciar mi regalo, ¿verdad?

Misaki negó al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de su mancuerna, para dirigirlo a la pista de baile.

From the moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little prayer for you.

while combing my hair now

And wond' ring what dress to wear now

I say a little prayer for you...

forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heartm and I'll love you

forever, and ever,we never will part, oh I love you

together, forever that's how it should be

living without you

would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear

I say a lil prayer for you

at work I just take time, and all thtough my coffee break time

I say a lil prayer for you...

forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heartm and I'll love you

forever, and ever,we never will part, oh I love you

together, forever that's how it should be

living without you

would only mean heartbreak for me.

say a little prayer for you.

I say a little prayer for you... prayer for you...

forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and i'll love you...

El corazón del castaño brincaba de alegria inundándolo por completo, sintiendo que la felicidad le explotaría en el pecho. Sus pasos se movían al compás de aquella canción con la que había nacido un plan descabellado y fuera de lugar, pero que al final había dado frutos milagrosos porque no podía pensar en otra forma de llamar a su actual situación. Era un milagro el hecho de estar casado con el chico del cual estuvo enamorado siempre. Bailar con él, tener una canción propia y sonreír, sonreír como nunca en su vida.

Oliver lo hizo girar para estrellarlo al final contra su pecho, cerró los ojos para aspirar ese dulce olor que tanto amaba, por un momento su vista se desvió a sus padrinos, recayendo específicamente en el portero, nunca encontraría la forma de agrácele aquello que había hecho por ellos.

Y mientras la melodía se perdía y terminaba, sus labios se posaron en aquellos tan adictivos, amaba a Tom Misaki, y ahora estarían juntos por siempre, lo apretó contra si volviendo más intenso el beso, era una muestra de afecto demándate, jubilosa y lujuriosa.

Por un instante se perdieron en su mundo, solo ellos existían y nada más importaba. Y la sinfonía finalizo dejando detrás de sí un bonito sentimiento y un estruendo de aplausos.

Tom apenado enterró su rostro en la clavícula de su ahora esposo. Benji tomo la mano de Andy antes de ordenarle a la orquesta que repitiera el tema. Muchas parejas más se levantaron a bailar.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. —Oliver repetía una y otra vez contra el oído del castaño.

—Yo también te amo, tanto que arruiné tu boda.

Oliver se carcajeo dichoso, miro a su esposo. —Tú no arruinaste nada, Tommy, al contrario, me has salvado.

Otro beso fue depositado en boca de Misaki. Y mientras bailaban y soñaban con su futuro el tiempo se desvaneció.

No hay forma de terminar esta escena tan romántica, más que diciendo: Y vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin.


End file.
